ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Charlton
DC Charlton is an imprint in DC Comics which features the characters of Charlton Comics (such as Blue Beetle, Captain Atom, etc) and reinvents them for the modern day. Comics *Blue Beetle: Charlton *Captain Atom: Charlton *The Question: Charlton *Nightshade: Charlton *Peacemaker: Charlton *Thunderbolt: Charlton *Zaza: Charlton *Sentinels of Justice: Charlton Characters Main *'Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle' - the owner of Kord Industries and the second Blue Beetle after the original was murdered. He is incredibly heroic and acrobatic during battles. *'Allen Adam/Captain Atom' - a former U.S. Air Force pilot who signed up for a project to create a super soldier. However, he must now always wear a suit or he will leak immense levels of radiation into the air. *'Victor "Vic" Sage/The Question' - a detective and a superhero who has very staunch views on politics and morality. He is an objectivist and often talks about Ayn Rand's philosophy. *'Eve Eden/Nightshade' - a college student who discovered that her mother was actually the queen of a parallel universe known as the Land of Nightshade and that she is the land's princess. *'Christopher Smith/Peacemaker' - a former soldier who lives his life by the statement "if you want peace, you must prepare for war." Due to this, he is willing to kill to make sure there is even temporary peace. *'Peter Cannon/Thunderbolt' - a historian that has a fascination with the past. He traveled the world and eventually met a group of monks who made him "awakened", granting him ultimate power over his mind. *'Zaza' - a gypsy who is able to tell the future, being able to see crimes before they begin, teaming up with a police detective to stop them. *'Bob Nelson' - TBD Supporting *'Trixie Kendrick' - Ted's assistant and one of the few people who are aware that he is the Blue Beetle. She is extremely intelligent and practices martial arts in her spare time. *'Robert "Bob" Pasternack '- Ted's bodyguard who is incredibly happy and upbeat, often serving as comic relief, but is still incredibly good at what he does. *'Dan Garrett '- Ted's mentor and the first Blue Beetle who was murdered while working on an island with Ted's uncle. His final wish was for Ted to be the Blue Beetle after he died. * Antagonists *'Jarvis Kord '- Ted's uncle who was responsible for the murder of Dan Garrett. Jarvis is megalomaniacal and thinks only for himself. Ted himself thinks Jarvis is possibly the scariest man on the planet. *'Stanley Winters/Madman' - a young genius in many forms of science whose skin is starting to turn red due to exposure to chemicals. He is also the leader of a small group of criminals called the Madmen. *'James Adler/Tsar Bomba' - the second person to be turned into a supersoldier who was charged with war crimes before becoming a member of the project. *'The Answer' - a very mysterious man who has an obsession with the Question. He clearly has some deep, personal hate of Sage and suffers from multiple mental disorders. *'God's Fist' **'Agila Patel/Madame' - the leader of the world-wide criminal organization, God's Fist, which is made up of assassins trained in the art of ninjitsu. ** *'Prince Adam Eden' - Eve's maternal half-brother who has made it his life's goal to kill Eve in order to make sure he will be crowned the ruler of the Land of Nightshade. *'Kyle Cox/Old Glory' - a terrorist who despises modern America and is attempting to force a change in it. He wears a mask with an American Flag print on it as a way of mocking the country. *'Peter Cannon/Truth' - a version of Peter from a parallel dimension where he brought world peace through incredibly evil means and wishes to do the same for other universes. * Trivia *The six members of the Sentinels of Justice are the "big six", meaning they are the six most popular characters from Charlton Comics. Mostly made popular thanks to Alan Moore, who based his Watchmen on the six characters. * Category:Comics Category:DC Comics